TLOS: A New Beginning Retold
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: What if Spyro met a human girl during his journey of discovery? Her name is Nelly Powers, a big fan of video games, music, TV, exercise, art and writing. She is also lonely and longs for a friend until she and Spyro meet.
1. Prologue

**Me: What up, you guys? Here is a new Spyro story for my account. It's called the Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning Retold. Inspired by the story, the Land Before Time Retold, where a young human girl comes to the land of dinosaurs.**

**Spyro: But it's a human girl who comes to me and Cynder's world.**

**Cynder: Her name is Nelly, and she loves video games, music, art and singing. She even owns an ocarina.**

**Me: Right, so she is different world version of myself, but she is not the opposite of me. You'll found out more about her right...about...NOW!**

A young girl was listening to music on her iPod, music from her favorite video game, the Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon. Her name was Nelly, and she loves music, art, singing, watching TV and movies, exercising, making videos, and playing the ocarina her cousin Ashton gave her. Right now she was visiting her grandparents in Detroit. Then her brother, Gerald, poked her.  
"What is it now, Jerry?" Nelly asked, annoyed. "It was getting to my favorite part of 'Guide You Home'."  
"Sorry, sis, how is the song anyway?" Jerry said.  
"Um...fine. Why? You heard me sing it in my room before," Nelly said.  
"Well, this is the first day you have the song on your music player," Gerald said. Nelly just sighed angrily and unpaired the song. Lately, Nelly wanted a new friend, someone to stay by her side and understand her feelings.

In a realm of dragons, a red dragon was inside a strange temple and blew fire, opening a room full of dragon eggs. One egg was a special one: the purple dragon egg. Suddenly, the temple began to shake. Then a yellow dragon with a blue underbelly came in, panicking.  
"Save them! The dark armies have come!" the dragon said. So the red dragon grabbed the purple egg and sent it to the river on a mushroom cap.  
"May the ancestors look after you," the red dragon said. "May they look after us all." Then he flew back to the temple to see if the eggs were safe, but he saw something shocking. With the purple egg, it reached a distant swamp, where a family of dragonflies lived. They spotted the egg and saw that it was hatching.

Back in Nelly's world, her family finally reached her grandparents' house. Her grandmother opened the door.  
"Hi, grandma!" Nelly said and hugged her grandmother.  
"Hi, honey, how was the drive?" grandma said.  
"Crazy with Jerry here," Nelly said, pointing at her brother.  
"Now, now, dear, let's just have a relaxing time with grandma and grandpa," Nelly's mom, Alice, said. So everyone went inside to get settled in. Then Nelly's grandma, Nancy, gave Nelly a present.  
"For me? It's not even Christmas or my birthday," Nelly said.  
"I know, but I decided to give you this," Nancy said. Nelly opened the present to reveal a necklace with an amethyst gem. Nelly loved it, and put it on. So Nelly continued the day and then her grandpa, Jason, decided to take the family to the park for a picnic. Nelly was excited.

Ten years later, in the dragon world, a purple dragon and yellow dragonfly were playing hide 'n seek. The purple dragon was named Spyro and the dragonfly was named Sparx.  
"Eight...nine...ten! Here I come!" Spyro called.  
"Never catch me this time, purple boy!" Sparx called. The two continued to play, but what Spyro really wanted was a real friend. Sparx was more of a brother than a friend.  
"I wish..." Spyro mumbled.  
"I wish..." Nelly said.  
"I HAD A REAL A REAL FRIEND!" the two both said. Suddenly, Nelly necklace glowed purple and she disappeared.

**Me: Well, it has similarities to the first Land Before Time Retold story. But it has different names and a different world. And when the last story ends, I'll do a Sonic 06 retold of Nelly traveling into Sonic 06.**

**Spyro: Good idea. So Nelly is traveling to different video game worlds?**

**Me: Yes, that's right.**

**Cynder: Wow, I love that idea.**

**Me: Me, too. I hope I get good reviews on this. Thank you for inspiration of this, Avatar Emerald. Your Land Before Time stories have really entertained me. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Meet Spyro and Sparx

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the second chapter to the Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning Retold. Boy is the story getting good reviews.**

**Spyro: Yeah. Many asked for more.**

**Cynder: And there will be more. We're doing the whole story.**

**Me: Right. Same for the other adventures of Nelly Powers and her future boyfriend, Marco. So here is the second chapter.**

Nelly ended up in Spyro's world and was discovered by strange ape creatures.  
"You know, this is getting a little boring...ah...AAAAHHHH!" SPARX yelled as he got taken away.  
"SPARX!" Spyro yelled then spotted a girl in the leader of the ape's grip. "Who is that girl?"  
"I thought all youse guys were gone," the leader said.  
"Miserable coward, let me go!" Sparx yelled. So Spyro fought the apes until the girl the ape leader held woke up and found herself in a new but familiar place. Then she saw the leading ape and karate kicked his hand, making him let go and hold his hand in pain.  
"Thank goodness for those karate classes in middle school," the girl said.  
"Who are you? Are you OK?" Spyro asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little headache," the girl said. "My name's Nelly Powers, but I don't have time to explain, we must save Sparx."  
"Let me out of here and fight like a...thing...whatever you are! You pathetic wretch!" Sparx yelled.  
"NYYYYAAAAAAA! I have had enough of you!" the leader yelled.  
"SPARX! LOOK OUT! NOOOOOOOOOO...AAAAAHHHH!" Spyro yelled. Then he began to breath fire, luckily Nelly dodged it before the flames could burn her clothes.  
"Phew, was that fire, dude?" Sparx asked. Then the leader got away, saying something about someone named Cynder. So Spyro and Nelly fought the rest of the monkeys until they were gone.  
"Get me out of here, Spyro! I think my wings are singed," Sparx said. So Spyro broke the lantern.  
"You okay?" Spyro asked.  
"You almost torched me, dude. Wait..." Sparx said. So the trio headed to Spyro and Sparx's home to explain what happened to their parents, Flash and Nina. Then the older dragonflies told Spyro the truth about his past and that they don't know where Spyro came from. So Spyro went to find out for himself where he came from while Nelly went with him. Sparx didn't like it so he went home.  
"Don't worry him, Spyro, you know how hot headed he can be. You'll see him when you get back," Flash said. "Now, now, son, keep your head up, your nose clean, and use that breath of yours wisely. All gifts come with a price."  
"Don't listen to your father's preaching, Spyro," Nina said. "Just be yourself. It's all any of us can do. And, Nelly, take good care of him with your fighting skills."  
"I promise to do that, Nina," Nelly said. So Spyro and Nelly went to find Spyro's real home. As they did, Spyro decided to ask the one thing he was curious about Nelly. Then Nelly dropped something from her bag. Nelly got it and Spyro was curious about it.  
"What's that thing?" Spyro asked.  
"This? Oh, it's a musical instrument called an ocarina," Nelly said. "I got it last year as a present from my cousin."  
"Can you play a song?" Spyro asked.  
"Sure, this is my favorite. It's called 'Zelda's Lullaby'," Nelly said. Then she played a beautiful, soothing tune, which made Spyro understand why it's called "Zelda's Lullaby". But when Nelly played the tune the third time, a bunch of enemies took it away! So Spyro fought the enemies with Nelly's fighting skills and got the ocarina back. Then Spyro asked his question.  
"What are you? Where did you come from?" Spyro asked.  
"I'm a creature called a human being, and I came from a world where creatures like me roam," Nelly said. "I got this necklace from my grandma, Nancy, and as I was looking at it, I wished I had a real friend and then a bright light engulfed me and here I am." As the duo got farther, Sparx came back.  
"Spyro, Nelly, so, ah, me and the old man were chatting and this whole belonging thing, you know, came up, and we decided that best friends belong together," Sparx said as Nelly lip-synced to Sparx's quotes. "Even if one of them is purple and does have some weight issues. And one who has brown string-like stuff on her head."  
"Weight issues, huh? Well, at least I haven't turned into a lantern," Spyro said.  
"Hey! The brown string-like stuff on my head is called 'hair'," Nelly said.  
"Oh please! Lantern schmantern," Sparx said, ignoring Nelly's insult. "Let's see what's out there."  
"Man, it's no wonder everyone around here hates Sparx," Nelly thought. "His jokes were funny in the Legend of Spyro series." So the trio wandered farther in the swamp until they heard a loud screech in the sky. Nelly looked up and saw a familiar dark dragon in the sky! Then she saw Spyro and Sparx running off in fear. After noticing the creature was gone, the trio went onward, where they met the red dragon who took Spyro away to the swamp. Spyro was shocked how big this dragon was.  
"And I thought you were a big one. Goodness," Sparx said.  
"You're...you're alive," the dragon said. "But I'm afraid it's too late...too late..."  
"Too late for what? Who are you? Do you know me?" Spyro asked. "Where do I come from? What are you? What are we? WHAT AM I?"  
"Oh boy, here comes the headache again," Nelly said.  
"You mean you don't know?" the dragon asked.  
"Does it sound like he knows?" Sparx asked, annoyed.  
"You're a dragon. When you were just an egg, it was my job to protect you," the dragon said. "It was my job to protect all of you."  
"There were others?" Spyro asked.  
"Others? There were," the dragon said. "There were four of us, Guardians that is, and we had one job: to ensure that all the eggs were hatched. It was the Year of the Dragon, after all, and our very survival depended on those eggs...but the temple and grotto are gone...overrun by..."  
"Temple? What temple?" Spyro asked. "Can you take me? Can I see it? Where I come from I mean?"  
"No, no, who knows what forces occupy the temple," the dragon said. "What state it's in. You don't understand. After they came for you."  
"They? Who is they? And why did they come for me?" Spyro asked.  
"What's going on?" Nelly asked, pretending she doesn't know the whole story even though she does.  
"Because the prophesies spoke of a purple dragon, a dragon born once every ten generations. You," the dragon said.  
"You? Does that mean him?" Sparx asked, while Nelly chuckled how Sparx said "you". "Wait, this guy Spyro? Special once out of a purple thing? Ah ha! I think you mixed that one up. Woo, that's a little...bit of a stretch. I've heard some, ah, doozies in my day, but that takes the cake."  
"Oh brother," Nelly said rolling her eyes.  
"Spyro, is it? Well, Spyro, I assure you that I'm telling you the truth," the dragon said. "The Dark Armies attacked, intent on destroying the eggs and killing the rest of us. They nearly succeeded...and then they lay siege to the other islands. We were at war." The dragon explained the entire story, which Nelly already knew, but she still was interested in hearing it again since she hasn't played the Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning in months. For many years, the dragons fought all over the islands with brutal clashes with the armies of the Dark Master, who was intent on preventing the prophesies from coming true. The dragon and the other three guardians led their small but valiant forces into battle against their ruthless, mercenary foe. Then when they were beginning to turn the tide, a dragon named Cynder came.  
"Cynder?" Spyro asked.  
"That's what that creature was," Nelly thought.  
"Yes, Cynder. Cynder was...is...monstrous, horrific, ferocious, a black dragon that fills the skies with terror, an unstoppable force of nature," the dragon said.  
"Ah, yeah, you had me at ferocious," Sparx said. "Listen, sounds like that thing that was chasing us, Spyro and Nelly."  
"Yes, she still searches for me...and years ago, I watched as Cynder plucked the other guardians from the fields of battle, like so many ripe grapes from a vine," the dragon said. "Without them, our cause is lost. Only I, Ignitus, managed to escape. Not that it matters. Cynder now rules all...and I sit here wondering what might have been. What else I might have done." Nelly and Spyro felt bad for Ignitus, but Sparx's sarcasm got the best of him and got rude. But Spyro was still determined to find out where his egg really came from. At first, Ignitus didn't allow it because of the forces in the temple, but because of Nelly's bravery and helping hand for Spyro, Ignitus finally agreed to let the trio go.

**Me: Finally, that's done. I wrote part of it a few days ago but my iPad keyboard was being messed up, as usual, so I decided to save this for later. Now I did the rest on my laptop. It wasn't easy because sometimes YouTube gets strange glitches while buffering a video.**

**Spyro: Yeah, especially on your iPad. But everybody knows writing takes time and patience.**

**Cynder: And since you still don't have the Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning yet, YouTube is the right place to find out who's saying what.**

**Me: Right, plus you can pause the video and read the texts. It's easier that way. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Training and the Flight to DF

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the third chapter to the Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning Retold. Yes, I know Ignitus had little reaction to Nelly, but it's because he is old and wise, so he would hear stories of humans.**

**Spyro: But he'll explain everything in this chapter.**

**Cynder: I sure hope it helps, fellow viewers. And we don't mind if we asked, Emilie wasn't sure why she had Ignitus have little reaction.**

**Me: Yeah, then I realized that if Ignitus were human, someone his age would be very wise and know stories of legends. My grandpa is in his sixties and he is a very wise man. Especially computer stuff. So here's the story.**

"So you're human, young Nelly," Ignitus said. "Well, I'm not surprised. I've heard stories of human who came here long ago."  
"Really? What happened to those humans out there?" Nelly asked.  
"They stopped coming. But one human came when I was young," Ignitus said. "I haven't seen her in a long time."  
"What was her name?" Nelly asked.  
"Nancy. She looked almost like you, but after a few visits, she stopped visiting," Ignitus said.  
"She's my grandmother, she's the one who gave me this strange necklace," Nelly said. "Maybe she knows why I was sent here. If only I knew how to get home. If I don't go back, I'll be in big trouble."  
"I'm sure you'll figure something out," Spyro said. "Until then, we'll be here for you."  
"Thanks, Spyro," Nelly said. So the four went further into the temple, there was a door that seemed sealed. Nelly knew what Ignitus was about to say due to being an expert in the Legend of Spyro series. Ignitus turned to Spyro, Sparx and Nelly.  
"Cynder's soldiers must have knocked the other two statues out of place...heathens," Ignitus said.  
"What other two statues?" Spyro asked.  
"On the other side of this door are two statues just like these," Ignitus said. "When all four statues are positioned correctly, the door opens."  
"Yeah, good. I was never good at geometry," Sparx said. "So what do you want us to do?"  
"Spyro, Nelly, I want you two to get in there and move the statues," Ignitus said.  
"Us? How?" Spyro asked.  
'Here comes another headache,' Nelly thought, thinking about Spyro's head bash.  
"There's a small tunnel that animals use to access the caves," Ignitus said. "Find it and use it." When Ignitus mentioned animals, it left Sparx uncomfortable due to being so small. So Spyro, Nelly and Sparx headed to the cave Ignitus was talking about. But a bunch of baddies appeared but Spyro was able to defeat them with his fire breath and Nelly's fighting skills. Finally Spyro and Nelly set the statues in place.  
'Thank goodness my fifth grade teacher gave me geometry lessons,' Nelly thought as the door opened.  
"Any trouble?" Ignitus asked.  
"A little insect trouble...nothing Nelly and I couldn't handle," Spyro said.  
"Little insects my tail section," Sparx said, annoyed. Nelly was giggling at that silly joke, remembering that every time she heard that, she would laugh until her hips hurt. Then the four went farther into the temple entry and Ignitus did his strange chant that left Spyro and Sparx confused. Then there was another problem.  
"There is a...disturbance," Ignitus said. "It seems my fears have been realized: they've desecrated the interior as well. Guess we'll have to open it the old fashioned way. Make your way through the connecting rooms, restoring every statue you can find."  
"Hey, you know what? Let's don't and say we didn't," Sparx said. "Why don't you do it?"  
"You want my help? Very well. Hop up," Ignitus said.  
"Alright, the old guy's coming to life," Sparx said. So the trio jumped on Ignitus' back and reach a hole to another room. But Ignitus warned the trio that Cynder's forces are on their way to get ready for another attack. On the way to get to the door, Sparx spotted a strange crystal in a corner. Spyro hit it and something amazing happened. Something Spyro never had in his life.  
"Hey Spyro, what was that about?" Sparx said.  
"I don't really know," Spyro said. "I just felt like I had to hit it...and when I did, the power of a thousand suns surged through my body.  
"Right, okay. Well, you know what? You should really sleep better," Sparx said. "You know, I'm gonna stop bugging you. You need to get eight hours."  
"Forget I said anything. Let's go," Spyro said then heard Nelly's ocarina, but it was playing a different tune. "What are you playing now, Nelly?"  
"The 'Song of Time', it's a very mysterious song," Nelly said, but suddenly, everything around the trio was beginning to slow down. "Wow, did I do that? But the ocarina is just an instrument, it only has powers in the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask."  
"I don't know, but it's beginning to creep me out," Sparx said.  
"Maybe Ignitus knows about this, and about the ocarina's mysterious powers," Spyro said. So the team went to open the door from the other side and there standing by the door was Ignitus, waiting for them. Nelly really had an urge to ask Ignitus if he knew how time slowed down.  
"That's quite an entrance, young dragon," Ignitus said. "There might be hope for us yet. What do you have there, Nelly?"  
"It's a musical instrument called an ocarina," Nelly said. "My cousin gave it to me for a holiday called Christmas. I was playing a song but then time slowed down."  
"Musical instruments are magical in this world, Nelly," Ignitus said. "Nancy played a song of fire and flames surrounded her. So the song you played controls time. You have to command of what the song should do. Either for time to slow down, speed up or stop. If you don't command in three seconds, the command is random."  
"Wow, that's amazing. I used to think ocarinas were magical when I was little, but I guess they are in an alternate universe," Nelly said. So the four reached the next room which contained another strange crystal. Ignitus called them spirit gems and they give strength to dragons, but it doesn't work on humans like Nelly. Suddenly, Nelly heard apes in the distance. Ignitus said the door was locked because intruders were here, but the team was the intruders! So Spyro pushed some columns off their stances and broke the door down, and an ape was inside and he got away. Spyro, Sparx and Nelly got through a another tunnel to unlock the door, but more apes came. The leader spoke up.  
"Well, Ignitus, we nabbed your guardian buddies but you managed to escape our clutches...until now," the leader said and spotted Nelly's ocarina. "Get that instrument, it has powers."  
"Oh no you don't," Nelly said and played "Zelda's Lullaby", putting the enemies to sleep.  
"Good thinking, Nelly, now stand back, and let me show you and Spyro what a dragon trained in the ancient ways can do," Ignitus said. So Ignitus did flame attacks until all the apes were gone. But after the battle, Ignitus was exhausted.  
"Are you okay, Ignitus?" Nelly asked.  
"Yes, as I get older it takes longer to recover..." Ignitus said.  
"You were incredible, Ignitus," Spyro said. "Can you show me how to do that?"  
"Patience, young dragon. Soon enough, you'll learn all I have to teach," Ignitus said. "But right now, you must fight!" As the four got close to the inside of the temple, Ignitus warned Spyro, Sparx and Nelly that Cynder's forces could be inside the temple, too. But Spyro and Nelly became cocky. Finally the team got inside the temple. The training area had the same statue that Nelly remembered: a statue of Malefor, she always believed it was. Then the four reached the balcony, and Sparx said a quote Nelly thought was weird.  
"Spyro, Nelly, we're not in Kansas anymore," Sparx said.  
"What happened here?" Spyro asked in concern.  
"This what Cynder has done," Ignitus said. "Put all the islands under her iron rule."  
"I wanted to see where I came from...but I didn't know it was going to be like this," Spyro said.  
"Yeah, no offense, but this is a bit of a dump," Sparx said.  
"This was once your home, Spyro," Ignitus said. "Together we can make it our home once again...reclaim what's rightfully ours."  
"What do you mean, Ignitus?" Nelly asked.  
"I mean my time of heroics have past...but with your help, we might be able to beat Cynder," Ignitus said.  
"I can't, Ignitus, I just learned what I am," Spyro said.  
"You can, Spyro, you can," Ignitus said. "You are a purple dragon, a very special creature. You and Nelly have given me hope again. Now it's time to give hope to all of them."  
"I'm not sure what help I can be, Ignitus, but...I'll try," Spyro said.  
"I will, too, Ignitus, if my family was here, they would be very proud of me for much bravery," Nelly said. So Ignitus took Spyro, Sparx and Nelly back to the training area, which had a strange pool in one of the rooms. Ignitus said that the other Guardians control different elements, Ignitus being the one to control fire. After some training, the team went to the room with the pool. Ignitus looked at the pool, but Sparx wanted to look, too.  
"So what's with the pool, man?" Sparx asked.  
"If you must know, certain dragons have the ability to see visions..." Ignitus said. "The thoughts, memories and dreams of others...and to see what's happening in places far, far away. I am one such dragon, and in this pool the visions come forth." Sparx decided to test the pool and see if it's true, but Ignitus said it takes time and patience. Nelly was the more patient part of the team because she waited a long time for things many times in her life. But what Ignitus could see right now is that the Guardian of Electricity, Volteer, has been captured and taken to Dante's Freezer. But if the team encounters Cynder, the team must run, as they are not ready to fight her yet. Spyro was confused on how the team will get there, which made Ignitus smile. After some more training, Ignitus said something Spyro never knew.  
"Let me get this straight, you're saying that I...can fly?" Spyro asked.  
"Maybe you've been hanging in those caves too long, old man," Sparx said. "Spyro can't fly. We all know that."  
"Yeah, a bit of fresh air will do you good," Spyro chuckled. "I've never flown in my life."  
"It's you that will be getting some fresh air, Spyro," Ignitus said. "Now...close your eyes, take a deep breath and empty your mind. Nelly, get on Spyro's back. You'll need to ride him to get to Dante's Freezer since humans can't fly." So Nelly got on Spyro's back and the team got outside to the balcony. Spyro kept his eyes closed as he concentrated. Then before Nelly knew it, it got to her favorite part of the Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning, flying to Dante's Freezer. Spyro was flapping his wings the same way as he did in the game. It amazed Nelly since she wasn't afraid of heights.

**Me: Now I think you people get why Ignitus had little reaction to seeing a real human. He had a human friend who was Nelly's grandmother. But if any of you people have anymore questions, don't be hesitant to ask. I can any question, as long as it's not anything personal to me.**

**Spyro: Yeah, questions that are personal are denied. So it could be a question like "what inspired you to write this?"**

**Cynder: Or "how long have you been a fan of the Spyro the Dragon series?"**

**Me: Or even "are you planning to make more stories soon?" But personal questions won't be answered because it makes me uncomfortable. Don't forget to review.**


	4. The Other Guardians and Meet Cynder

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the fourth chapter to the Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning Retold. I met a new friend on YouTube.**

**Spyro: Really? What's his name?**

**Cynder: What videos does he do?**

**Me: His name is Lukas, but his username is Mariofan96. He makes plush videos and videos of celebrities both alive and dead's birthday. He's a really cool guy. He did a mash up of our versions of his song, "How You Do It Now". It's so cool. Enjoy this part of the Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning Retold. No worries, I'm not forcing you to enjoy it. I'm a nice person. Here we go.**

When Spyro opened his eyes, he saw that he was flying in the sky and saw Nelly was on his back.  
"Are you okay, Nelly?" Spyro asked.  
"Yeah, I love high places," Nelly said, excitedly.  
"Are you kidding? He's flying!" Sparx said as he caught up. "Welcome to the club, big guy!"  
"Wouldn't that be the annoying pest club?" Spyro asked while Nelly giggled.  
"No, smart aleck, the flying club," Sparx said.  
"Yeah, I could get used to this," Spyro said.  
"What are we waiting for then? Let's find Volteer," Nelly said. Then a bunch of baddies appeared. So Spyro destroyed them with his flame breath while Nelly helped with her archery skills. Good thing the arrows had sharp ends. It killed the enemies the arrows hit. Finally the trio reached Dante's Freezer. But Spyro ended with a rough landing, making Nelly fall off.  
"Sorry, Nelly," Spyro said.  
"It's cool, just a small bruise, but I've dealt with worse, I broke my arm and dealt with that," Nelly said.  
"You're a brave girl," Spyro said.  
"Nice landing, ace," Sparx said, sarcastically.  
"Yeah. Maybe this flying thing ain't for me," Spyro said.  
"Geez, it's cold out here," Nelly said. "Good thing I packed a coat, tennis shoes and long pants."  
'Wow, humans are mysterious,' Spyro said, amazed the sight of Nelly's warm clothes. So the trio went inside the fortress but more baddies came by. So Spyro and Nelly helped, and Spyro even combined his flame breath with Nelly's arrows. Then as the trio got farther, they spotted Cynder in the sky. Then more baddies came and Spyro shot electricity out. After fighting the baddies, Nelly spotted a cave.  
'Ooh, here comes the part that makes me laugh more,' Nelly thought.  
"Hey, Sp...hey, watch this. Echo!" Sparx called. Nelly laughed and joined in with the fun. But after getting farther, more baddies came! Then Spyro said the quote Nelly loved.  
"Who's the genius now, echo man?"  
Nelly laughed hard and almost fell. So Spyro and Nelly fought the baddies and went farther in the cave and finally spotted Volteer. But then came the part that Nelly thought was so easy, even a six year old could beat: fighting the first boss. When Spyro and Nelly destroyed the boss, Volteer awoke.  
"It borders on the miraculous, incredible, stupendous...a dragon your size defeating that...that...thing," Volteer said. "Thank you...ah...ah...ah..."  
"Spyro. And this is Nelly, she's a human," Spyro explained.  
"A purple dragon named Spyro, and a human named Nelly," Volteer said. "I haven't seen a human in years. Amazing. Of course, there were unsubstantiated rumors of a purple dragon countless generations ago, but most considered it hearsay, gossip, legend. It's hard to believe, difficult to fathom, amazing to comprehend...er...um..."  
"No wonder they gagged this guy," Sparx said, annoyed. The way Volteer talked hurt Nelly's head, even though she was one of the smart students in elementary and middle school. Finally Spyro told Volteer that they need go back to the temple. When the four got to the temple, Nelly got her warm clothes off while still wearing her swimsuit and beige shorts. Ignitus was annoyed by Volteer's constant talking, too.  
"Yes, Volteer, it's good to see you as well, but we don't have time to waste on sentiment," Ignitus said. "Back to Cynder...she was doing what to you?"  
"Cynder's a chic?" Sparx asked, making Nelly roll her eyes.  
"It's hard to be absolutely sure, Ignitus, but it seems she was using me as some sort of suspended, organic power source..." Volteer said.  
"Huh?" Sparx asked.  
"She was using him as battery," Spyro and Nelly both said.  
"Why didn't he say so?" Sparx asked, annoyed. Then Volteer said that Cynder left with a glowing yellow orb, and Volteer was the one powering it. Ignitus said these orbs are dangerous and the team must find the other guardians before Cynder powers all these orbs. After doing some training on electricity breath, Ignitus said that the guardian of ice, Cyril, has been taken to Tall Plains, and that Spyro, Sparx and Nelly must go there and find Cyril himself. Tall Plains was home of a tribe known as the Atlawas. When Ignitus said that, Sparx thought he sneezed. The Atlawa were in tune with the rhythms of the seasons, focused of their relationship of crops, their surroundings, their gods. But they have been driven underground by Cynder and her forces who have taken over the tribe's shrine. It must be where Cyril was held. So the team went to Tall Plains and spotted the leader of the Atlawas trapped inside a cage. But he wasn't happy.  
"Watch it, would ya?" the leader said.  
"We were just trying to help," Nelly yelled.  
"Well, the Atlawa and Kane need no help," the leader said.  
"Oh, just about to spring into action, huh?" Spyro asked.  
"Forget this guy, Spyro and Nelly. Come on," Sparx said. Spyro asked Kane why the apes wanted him, but Kane said it wasn't Spyro or Nelly's business. It made Nelly mad, remembering how much she hated Kane and his selfish attitude. As the team went farther in the plains, Kane tried to fight more apes but he slipped and fell off a waterfall. He was unhurt but was floating to a high cliff. Suddenly, Spyro began to breathe ice, freezing the water and helping Kane get out. But Kane was still acting ungrateful, even when Spyro and Nelly helped him destroy all the apes. Spyro said he, Sparx and Nelly had to get to the shrine, but Kane didn't believe that the trio won't make it there. He explained why.  
"The shrine god has not been appeased since Cynder's forces came...he is not happy," Kane said.  
"So is anyone fun around here?" Sparx asked.  
"You can't possibly face the God of the Shrine alone," Kane said, opening a stone door.  
"Not all of us are loners, Kane," Nelly said. "We're not going alone. Maybe some day, you'll learn that two heads are better than one. Even if they are pinheads." That got Sparx mad that Nelly said that. Finally, Kane gained trust to the trio, but there is something the trio should know about the shrine. It has been desecrated and the god has not been given tribute since Cynder's forces arrived. But if the trio subdues the god's anger, the balance will be returned and the Atlawa can come home. And it could also free Cyril. So the trio went to the shrine and found Cyril, but as Kane warned, the God of the Shrine came. After the team fought the god, Kane was finally grateful.  
"You have subdued the God of the Shrine, restored balance to the seasons, the land, our world," Kane said. "The Atlawas want to worship you now. Especially you, Nelly, we haven't seen an actual human in a long time. They all disappeared."  
"Worship? OK, now that's what I'm talking about," Sparx said. "I've never gotten the respect I deserve, the praise that should be mine..."  
"That's very nice, Kane, but we have to get back to our home, figure out how to stop Cynder for good," Spyro said.  
"My dear Atlawas, I am the mighty Sparx, scourge of despots," Sparx said.  
"Yes, yes, old boy, we'd like nothing more than to stay and be part of your primitive, barbaric society, but duty calls, duty calls," Cyril said. Kane understood and said that now that the trio is part of the tribe, they are allowed to visit if they want. Nelly agreed to that, but right now, she was focused on helping Spyro and finding her way home. When the four were heading back to the temple, Cyril began to speak.  
"I haven't seen a human in years either, Nelly," Cyril said. "You remind of this girl me and the other guardians met long ago. Nancy, was it?"  
"Yes. She is my grandma," Nelly said. "See, she gave me this mysterious necklace and when I wished I had a real friend, the necklace glowed and some apes captured me. And I'm trying to get back home before my family finds out I'm gone and try to find me."  
"Well, I'm sure you'll figure something out during this adventure," Cyril said. "And I see the bruise on your knee, do you know a song that can heal anything?"  
"Yes, 'The Song of Healing' from the Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask," Nelly said. So she played "The Song of Healing" and it healed the bruise on Nelly's knee. Spyro was amazed by the tune Nelly played. When the four got to the temple, Even Cyril was annoyed by Volteer's yammering.  
"Will all of you please be quiet!" Ignitus yelled. "It is certainly encouraging that Spyro and Nelly have been able to free two of you to allow this reunion, but haven't we forgotten someone?"  
"Yes, yes, of course...Terrador," Cyril said.  
"Precisely. Now how do we proceed?" Ignitus asked.  
"I believe I can help, Ignitus," Cyril said. "Well, young chap, since you learned a few things about ice on Tall Plains, I suggest we adjourn to the training room so that I can teach you some more. The legacy of the great ice dragons of yore...my ancestors, who come from the best of the best of this somewhat bedraggled lineage, is long and storied. With my help, rescuing Terrador should be a certainty."  
"Your pomposity, arrogance and pretentiousness is odious to the extreme," Volteer said. After the training, Ignitus said that Cynder is harnessing the power of the four guardians so she can open a forbidden portal. But that wasn't of Spyro, Nelly or Sparx's concern right now. Right now, the trio must go Munition's Forge and save Terrador before the orb is completely powered up. The forge itself was dominated by Boyzitbig, a very unstable volcano that makes life on the surface very dicey. The locals, who live underground, have been forced to mine the metals that Cynder uses to forge her army's weapons. The locals are called the Manweersmalls. Cynder should hold Terrador inside the mines, powering up the orb. So the trio went inside the mines and spotted one of the locals.  
"Man...is he small," Spyro said.  
"What's that? Who's there?" the Manweersmall said.  
"It's us, Spyro and Nelly," Spyro said.  
"And the former god of Tall Plains, Sparx," Sparx said.  
"You two don't carry the stench of Cynder's beasts, so you must so you must be friends," the Manweersmall said.  
"We are. And who are you?" Nelly asked.  
"I am Mole-Yair, leader of the Manweersmalls," the Manweersmall said. "But I'm not much of a leader anymore. Those of my people who aren't mining for Cynder are holed up in the caves, scared out of their wits, waiting for Boyzitbig to blow." Suddenly the trio felt a quake and heard a loud rumble. Mole-Yair said it won't be long until the volcano will blow. But if the trio helps him by setting the rest of the Manweersmalls, he will help the trio find Terrador, who next to the labor camp where Mole-Yair's brother, Exhumor, toils away. After the mission was completed, Mole-Yair did his share of the promise. Terrador was in the center of the volcano, past the labor camp Exhumor was working at. But the trio must tell Exhumor that they are friends so they'll earn his trust. The trio agreed and went to find Exhumor. Along the way, the trio spotted a bell. Nelly knew what was going to happen when Spyro hit that bell.  
"I bet you can't ring that bell," Sparx said.  
"Why would I want to?" Spyro asked.  
"Oh, you're scared," Sparx said, while Nelly rolled her eyes.  
"I'm not scared," Spyro said.  
"Me either, Sparx," Nelly said.  
"Oh, the big special dragon and human girl are scared of the mean old bell," Sparx said. "Oh, I didn't know, I'm sorry, oh no, I'm sorry, baby, why don't I get your pillows all laid out..." With that being said, Spyro hit the bell but it fell on Spyro and Nelly. It shocked Sparx to death. He tried to get Spyro and Nelly's attention.  
"SPYRO! NELLY! Can you hear me?" Sparx replied. "Are you okay, buddies? Hey listen, forget about those cracks I made about your fatness and your, being purple and stupid and fat and also your hair, alright? Just get out of there! Please, Spyro and Nelly, don't be dead." But then the bell shook and broke, revealing that Spyro and Nelly were fine, but Nelly had a bump on the back of her neck. So Nelly played "The Song of Healing" again and the bump disappeared. So the trio continued on. The spotted some apes next to a train engine. One of them told the others to get going so they can get on Steam and get back to Terrador because the orb is almost charged and the volcano is almost ready to blow. The train took off. So the team went to follow the apes, but more apes closed the train gate! So the team got on a mine cart.  
'Wow, like in the Donkey Kong Country show episode, Booty and the Beast, when DK and Diddy chased K. Rool and Klump in the mine cart,' Nelly thought.  
"You don't know how to drive this thing," Sparx said.  
"How hard can it be? It's on rails," Spyro said.  
"Oi! Famous last words," Sparx said. So the trio got going until the mine cart reached a dead end. Literally! So Nelly got on Spyro's back so she won't fall in the lava. Finally, the team reached the labor camp and found Exhumor. But he seemed tense when he turned to the trio.  
"Wait, wait, wait! We're on your side!" Spyro and Nelly yelled.  
"More likely spies for the conductor...or that flying beast, Cynder," Exhumor said.  
"Mole-Yair sent us," Spyro said while Nelly ate a chocolate chip and peanut butter granola bar.  
"My brother is alive?" Exhumor asked.  
"He sure is, pal, he's all safe and sound," Sparx said. "But I gotta say, he's the friendly one in the family."  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Exhumor said. "In these dark times, one can't take chances. So, Mole-Yair is alive. Wonderful news. But why did he send you here?"  
"Well, he said that you might be able to tell us where our friend, Terrador, is," Nelly said.  
"If he's a big dragon, I certainly can," Exhumor said. "The majority of the Manweersmalls are kept here in this camp, forced to live aboveground and mine for Cynder...and there are rumors that your dragon friend is being kept somewhere inside...in the darkest pits of the volcano. All of us are doomed..." But Spyro and Nelly promised to help free the Manweersmalls, stop the volcano and save Terrador. Then Sparx added "it's off to karaoke", making Nelly giggle. After rescuing the Manweersmalls, Exhumor and Mole-Yair reunited. So the two kept their promise, but the team must beware, the Conductor's train must be close by. So the two brothers went to take the Manweersmalls underground so they can be safe from Boyzitbig. Finally the team reached Terrador, but the train Exhumor was talking about came with the conductor on it. The team was too late, the orb was fully charged and the volcano is ready to blow! But before it does, the Conductor and Steam was itching to run down Spyro, Nelly and Sparx. The team won and broke Terrador's prison.  
"The purple dragon...lives! And...with a human? I haven't seen a human in years," Terrador said.  
"They got names, you know?" Sparx asked.  
"Yes, my name is Spyro and this is Nelly," Spyro said. "And you must be Terrador."  
"Yes, yes I am," Terrador said, "and I must say, I never thought I'd live to meet you, Spyro and Nelly."  
"Look, I'd love to sit here and hug everybody and chit chat, but how about we leave before the volcano blows us up," Sparx said. Terrador agreed because he has to tell the guardians what Cynder plans to do. But before the team went to go to the temple, a black dragon came out of the lava! She had a red underbelly, a scythe-like tail with braces that matched the ones on her wrists, black and red wings that were torn with sharp metal thumbs, a long, pointed snout, and eight horns, four on each side of her head. Terrador told Spyro, Nelly and Sparx to run while he gets help. So the team went to get away and each time Cynder blew a fire ball, Nelly would play the "Song of Storms" to extinguish the flames but for some odd reason, it didn't make the lava disappear. Finally, after getting chased around from Cynder, Ignitus came to help but the two dragons fell downward! Spyro tried to help, but Terrador stopped him.  
"We've got to find them...help Ignitus," Spyro said.  
"They're gone, Spyro. There's nothing we can do!" Sparx said.  
"I don't care...Ignitus wouldn't leave me..." Spyro said.  
"Spyro, he's right," Terrador said.  
"I'm right? Oh my god, that's a first," Sparx said.  
'Uh...yeah you are, captain obvious,' Nelly thought, doing a face palm.  
"Yes. You'll never find them in this mess, and you're not ready to face Cynder yet," Terrador said. "Time to fight will come...but it's not now." This made Spyro break down in despair, but Nelly comforted him.

**Me: Well, that's it. Next chapter will be the last. I know the story doesn't have as many chapters as you expected, but this is because I want to finish this before my family and I move to Washington.**

**Spyro: Now we have some questions from a fellow viewer. First one: What inspired you to write this?**

**Me: Well, I'm a fan of Avatar Emerald's series, the Land Before Time Retold, where the TLBT characters meet a human girl who got a time stone while visiting her grandparents and met the characters themselves. When she found out the stone's true power, she visited that world occasionally. So I thought "why not let a human girl travel to different video games?" Then this came to mind.**

**Cynder: I think it's a great idea, especially the part where Nelly's ocarina is magical in this world. I'll do the rest of the questions. How long have you been a fan of the Spyro the Dragon series? Will you do a remake of the original trilogy?**

**Emilie: Those are very good questions, as well as the first one. Now let's turn the clock back to when my family and I lived in Nevada the first time. My older brother, Jonathan, and I were spending the night at one of my mom's friend's house, this was back when I was still a child. Then I saw some cool toys and saw a wind-up toy of a certain purple dragon. When looking at the tag of the wind up string, it read "Spyro the Dragon" and on the bottom, it also said "Insomniac Games". When I wound up the toy, Spyro began to flap his wings. Then years later, at the age of thirteen, I was at a rental store, looking for Sonic and the Secret Rings when I spotted the Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night. It looked interesting, but I was more interested in Sonic and the Secret Rings. I never had a chance to rent TLOS: The Eternal Night, but I didn't really mind. That is until last year, I was trying to get over the creepypasta, Suicide because it scared me half to death because the constant screaming and Mickey's creepy grin and falling apart eyes left me in insomnia for weeks. Then I found all the original Spyro and Legend of Spyro games and thus, I became a new Spyro fan, both of the original and Legend games. Not Skylanders, I only mention the Skylanders series in my stories to entertain the kids these days, since I love kids. And onto the last question. I'm not sure if I'll make a remake of the original games, but I'll think about it. Don't forget to review.**


	5. Farewells and Returning Home

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the final chapter to the Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning Retold. I had a weird dream last night.**

**Spyro: Really? What happened?**

**Me: Well, I dreamed was inside the cursed copy of the Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, also known as Ben Drowned.**

**Cynder: Oh yeah, I heard a lot about that CreepyPasta. Wouldn't it be weird if it happened to any of the Spyro games?**

**Me: Yeah, it would. But the only CreepyPasta of Spyro was for Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon. But it's on here only, not the CreepyPasta Wiki. Plus it's nothing like Ben Drowned. So here's the last chapter. Enjoy.**

Back at the temple, Spyro explained everything to the guardians while Nelly played "Zelda's Lullaby" for comfort.  
"It's my fault...I failed Ignitus when he needed me most," Spyro said. "It's just that the sight of Cynder so close...just...just..."  
"Made your heart stop? Put ice in your veins?" Sparx asked. "Scared the crud out of you?"  
"Yeah, something like that," Spyro said.  
"All warriors feel fear at one time or another, Spyro," Terrador said, making Nelly stop. "There is no shame in that."  
"Yes, it's a proven scientific fact that the quotient between adrenaline and trepidation..." Volteer said.  
"Volteer please, I believe our good friend here was trying to make a point," Cyril said.  
"Thank you, Cyril," Terrador said. "What I was going to say is that all warriors feel fear, Spyro, but only the most valiant among us can face that fear...and master it. From what I saw of you and Nelly on Munitions Forge you are one such warrior. Young dragon, now is the time to complete your training...now is the time to face your fear." So Spyro did the rest of his earth training while Nelly and Sparx watched. After the training, Terrador said that Cynder will begin her final preparations in her lair, where she lives in solitude among the clouds and the towers. That must be where Ignitus could be held. But Terrador and the other guardians couldn't go because it was time for Spyro to be hero of the generation, Nelly can come too because of her good fighting skills and good archery aiming. Cynder's lair is where hope goes to die. It was a dark, foreboding place in which Cynder broods and skulks and plans her next assault. The trio must make their way to Cynder's fortress and find Ignitus before it's too late. When the trio reached the tower, Cynder passed by and hit Sparx, making him fall. Finally the trio reached Ignitus' location.  
"Um...Spyro...Nelly," Sparx said.  
"What?" Spyro and Nelly asked.  
"I don't like this...it feels like she's baiting us," Sparx said. "I'm getting smarter." Unbeknownst to the trio, Cynder was just above their location. The team spotted Ignitus, who told them to destroy the crystal quickly. But before Nelly could launch an arrow, Cynder stopped her.  
"If only life were only that easy, little ones," Cynder said.  
"S-s-s-s-s-so b-b-b-big," Sparx stuttered.  
"Time you learned how complicated life can be," Cynder said and hit Spyro. It made Nelly so mad she shot an arrow and it hit Cynder's front left leg, making the black dragon screech in pain. She promised to heal that wound with the "Song of Healing" when Cynder becomes good. Ignitus told Spyro Nelly to leave and to save themselves, but the heroes refused and wanted to stop Cynder's madness. So the two began the battle. After the battle, Cynder chuckled. Then she said  
"It is so sad it must end this way."  
Then she once again hit Spyro and took away the crystal even with her injured leg. When Ignitus recovered, he walked to Spyro, Nelly and Sparx.  
"There was something in her eyes, Ignitus...something familiar," Spyro said.  
"There should be, Spyro," Ignitus said. "You and Cynder share more than you know. I think it's time I told you the truth...all of it. You see, after I took your egg to the Silver River, I returned to the Grotto to find utter chaos. The other guardians have been overrun, and all the other eggs had been smashed by the Dark Master's forces...all except one...you see, the Dark Master was torn. He wanted to destroy all the eggs to prevent the birth of the purple dragon...but he also needed a dragon."  
"Why would he need a dragon?" Nelly asked.  
"Because, Spyro and Nelly, only one born in the Year of Dragon could open the portal that served as the Dark Master's prison," Ignitus said.  
"Cynder?" Spyro and Nelly asked.  
"I'm afraid so," Ignitus said.  
"But if we come from the same place, why is she so...so..." Spyro said.  
"Evil? Monstrous? Big? Sexy? Oops, did I just say that?" Sparx asked. The reason was because the night after the raid, Cynder was corrupted by the Dark Master's poisonous powers, twisted by his lore. She has become the Dark Master's monster.  
"But why? What does the Dark Master want?" Nelly asked.  
"He wants to be freed from the portal of Convexity to wreak havoc across the realms," Ignitus said. "And if Cynder gets there, he just might succeed." But then a portal appeared in the sky! Ignitus said the team was too late. Cynder was ready to free the Dark Master. But the team refused to give up, they have to stop Cynder before she frees the Dark Master. Ignitus agreed because the team must try, plus if the Dark Master is free, then a shadow will appear in the land. So Nelly jumped on Spyro's back and the trio went into the portal. Convexity acts as a airlock between the dragon realm and the dark realms beyond. The team must stop Cynder before she inserts the final crystal and activates the portal, freeing the Dark Master. The team spotted the black dragon and flew to her. She was inserting the crystal!  
"My master returns!" Cynder said.  
"Oh no! We're too late," Spyro said.  
"Hm! Persistent little fellas, aren't you?" Cynder asked. "This is where it really ends."  
"Bring it!" Spyro and Nelly said as Nelly got her bow and arrows ready.  
"No mercy this time," Cynder said. Then she began the battle. Spyro attacked Cynder using his breaths while Nelly shot arrows that combined Spyro's powers. Then as the finale, Spyro breathed Convexity breath with Nelly combining that with her arrows. It turned Cynder into a young dragon, just the same age as Spyro.  
"She is just like me," Spyro said as the portal imploded.  
"Dude, we gotta get out of here...NOW!" Sparx said.  
"We can't leave her behind. We've got to save her," Spyro said.  
"What? Save the beast that tried to kill us?" Sparx asked.  
"It wasn't her fault. She was being used by the Dark Master," Nelly said. "And I can't watch Cynder suffer with that arrow in her leg." So Spyro and Nelly went into the portal to the Dark Master's prison to save Cynder. Spyro and Nelly got out safely while Nelly held Cynder in her arms. So the team left Convexity to return Cynder to the temple. When the team was out of the portal, Cynder woke up, moaning in pain.  
"Ow...my leg...what is that?" Cynder mumbled.  
"It's an arrow, Cynder, I'm sorry, I did this," Nelly said.  
"It's OK, Nelly, do you know a way to heal it?" Cynder asked.  
"Yes, with this instrument known as the ocarina with a song called the 'Song of Healing'," Nelly said.  
"Thanks, Nelly, you are very nice," Cynder said. So Nelly played the "Song of Healing" but it was the last of the ocarina's magical energy until it charges. Back at the temple, Spyro was weak from the battle. Ignitus said it will take time for Spyro's powers to return. Then Sparx began ranting and raving about the adventure. So Spyro, Cynder and Nelly got outside to get away.  
"So that's your story, Nelly? You came from a world full of humans but somehow came here with that necklace?" Cynder asked.  
"Yes, and you two are good friends of mine, but I miss my family, my parents, grandparents, even my own brother,"  
"Well, maybe you can stay here," Spyro said.  
"Thanks, Spyro, but my family will be worried if I don't come back," Nelly said. "I really wish I can see them again." Suddenly her necklace gem began to glow purple again and a portal appeared, with an image of the room she was resting at.  
"That's my world! Oh, thank goodness," Nelly said. "I'm going to miss you two. It's been fun, even with Sparx around."  
"We'll miss you, too, Nelly," Cynder said. "Even if I've known you for a short time, I think you were a good friend, too."  
"Yeah. One question Nelly: Are there any dragons in your world?" Spyro asked.  
"Actually, yes, but they are smaller than you," Nelly said. "We keep them as pets and companions, they are called komodo dragons. Farewell, you guys. Thanks for helping." As she was leaving, she was waving goodbye to her new friends as they all watched her leave. All the guardians came out with Sparx, who finally shut his trap.  
"Bye, Nelly, tell Nancy I said hello," Ignitus said. Nelly nodded before she disappeared with the portal.

Back with Nelly, she found herself back in her room. Then she heard her mom calling her. Nelly went out of her room and found her family, waiting for her.  
"Mom! Dad! Jerry! It's great to see you!" Nelly replied.  
"What are you talking about? You have been in your room for five minutes," Nelly's dad, Oliver, said.  
"What happened to you? Your swimsuit is dirty and you have a big cut on your leg," Jason said.  
"Maybe Nelly needs time alone, you all have a good time," Nancy said. "I'll stay with her. Nelly, I'll order us a pizza and we'll talk. But put on some clean clothes and I'll put a bandage on your wound." Nelly agreed and went back into her room, took a shower and put on her favorite shirt: a Pearl Jam shirt she got at the concert two years ago. When the pizza came, Nelly went downstairs to eat some with Nancy. Then Nelly explained what happened.  
"Believe you, Nelly, I've dealt with the same thing," Nancy said.  
"I know, Ignitus said he knew you," Nelly said.  
"Ignitus is still alive?" Nancy asked.  
"Yes. He says 'hello'," Nelly said. "He told me to tell that to you. But how did you even come to Spyro's world?"  
"Well, it's easy. You just have to say 'open the portal' in a serious tone," Nancy said. "And to leave the world, say it again or say you really wish you could go home."  
"That explains why the portal opened when I said I really wished I could see my family," Nelly said. So she continued to eat the pizza and decided to take a nap because the adventure took its toll on her.

One week later, it was time go back to New York. Nelly played "Guide You Home" first, which reminded her of her adventure and thought of how she played the "Song of Healing" for Cynder to heal her leg. When the family got home and unpacked their stuff, Nelly decided to play the Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning. She beat the game two days later and reached the part that was one of the proofs for Nelly to believe that Spyro and Cynder both love each other. Spyro walked to the balcony to look at the stars. Then Cynder came.  
"See anything, Spyro?" Cynder asked.  
"No. But I've got a bad feeling," Spyro said.  
"Me, too," Cynder said and then joined Spyro.  
"I will be back, Spyro and Cynder, and we'll have another adventure," Nelly said, looking at her necklace during the cutscene of Elijah Wood's interview.

**Me: Well, that's the end. But it doesn't stop there. Now we have more questions from reviewers.**

**Spyro: I'll start. This one is from D.J. Scales. He/She asks "Do you intend to include the Wind Waker items in the next story?"**

**Me: Good question. But I don't know about that, because only my cousin has the Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. And I only saw a little bit of a walkthrough of the game, so I don't know any songs, I only know some from Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask because they're the only Zelda games I own.**

**Cynder: I'm sure D.J. Scales would understand. After all, not everyone has all Zelda games. If anyone does, Emilie won't be mad. She loves to see people happy with their own things. Next questions by Gage Mossberger 92. He or she asked two questions: When will you be working on a Sonic 06 story that has Nelly? Would you be doing a story that has Crash Bandicoot where Nelly appears?**

**Me: Also good question. I'll do Sonic 06 Retold after Dawn of the Dragon Retold is done. As for the Crash Bandicoot thing, I'm not sure. I like Crash Bandicoot, too, especially Warped which I used to own. But I'm still not sure. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
